


The One That Won't Get Away

by kriegerprinz96



Series: What Second Chances Bring [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: #dadRossidaughterSeaver, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegerprinz96/pseuds/kriegerprinz96
Summary: The first part in a series following the aftermath of the teams run in with Doyle in 6x18. Doyle is killed and Emily survives. The team has been given a second chance...what do each of them plan to do with it?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Emily Prentiss/David Rossi, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Ashley Seaver
Series: What Second Chances Bring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is canon in all major plot events up to 6x18. However, the teams love lives do deviate a bit before that and then everything post 6x18 is completely non-canon. This piece of the series centres around Rossi and Prentiss.

When JJ rounded the corner Dave’s heart nearly stopped. He sat up on the edge of his chair, gripping the armrests so hard his knuckles turned white.It felt like an eternity before JJ gave the group a small smile.

“She’s stable. They are going to move her to a private room and the doctor should be out shortly to talk with us.” A collective sigh of relief went around the room.For Dave, the world suddenly started to turn again for the first time in almost a week. He barely noticed Ashely’s arms around his neck before she moved to hug Reid. It took several minutes before he could centre himself and return his attention to the team. He looked around at each of them. Spencer was hugging Ashley tightly, while Garcia had her head on Derek’s shoulder, the profilers arms wrapped tightly around her. At the back of the room, JJ had her arms around Hotch’s neck in a tight embrace. He was happy that each member of the team had someone to comfort them but right now the only person he would find true comfort in was Emily. He just wanted to see for himself that she was okay. In his mind, the only thing he could hear was the sound of her flatlining in the ambulance. He would not be completely calm until he could see her.

A moment later, a doctor came into the room.

“Are you all here for Agent Prentiss,” Dave stood and held out his hand.

“Agent David Rossi. This is Emily’s team from the FBI.” The doctor shook his hand.

“I’m Dr Jonathan Adler. Agent Prentiss is in stable condition. She is being moved from recovery into a private room as we speak. Her injuries were pretty extensive, particularly to her abdominal muscles, and she lost a lot of blood but she is tough. She’s going to have a long road of recovery ahead of her but I’m confident that she should make a full recovery.” Dave released a breath he hadn’t even realised he had been holding.

“Can we see her?”

“It’s well after visiting hours but I will let you all in for a few minutes. She won’t be awake for several more hours.”

“Would it be possible for one of us to stay with her?” Hotch asked from the back of the group, “with what she went through, it could be traumatic for her to wake up alone.” The doctor nodded his agreement.

“Yes, I’ll allow for one of you to stay. I don’t want her to do anything that may further damage her abdominal muscles.”

“I’m her emergency contact. I’ll stay with her, “ Dave said, leaving no room for argument. Everyone but Hotch and JJ seemed a little surprised by his statement bu they moved on quickly as the doctor spoke again.

“Very good. Well, I’ll send a nurse out once she is settled. I will be back tomorrow morning to check in with her and start working up a regiment of post-op care and a physical therapy schedule.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Dave said sincerely, shaking the man's hand again. The doctors have them all a polite smile before walking away.

“You’re her emergency contact?” Spencer asked a little confused.

“Yes, and she is mine. Other than this team we really don’t have anyone else. This is our family.” Hotch gave him a small smile. Reid seemed to accept his answer. Before anything else could be said nurse appeared.

“Dr Adler said to give you all a few minutes with Agent Prentiss. She is settled into a room now if you will all follow me please.” They all fell silently into a line. Dave walked beside the nurse, Ashley and Reid behind them, followed by Garcia and Morgan. Hotch and JJ brought up the rear of the group.

At the door, Dave hesitated. While he wanted to see her, he was afraid of what he might see. He felt a hand gently slip into his. He looked over and see Ashely motion her head toward the door. He nodded and took a deep break before pushing the door open. He had to swallow the bile that rose, at the sight of her. She looked so small and fragile, not his fierce and proud Emily. The retired Marine had never been one for tears but he felt them fill his eyes and threaten to fall as he walked up to the right side of the bed.

“Oh Em…,” he breathed out, looking over her bruised and cut up face. Ashely squeezed his hand tightly as the rest of the team filed into the small room. Spencer stood next to Ashley, Dave was sure she was holding his hand too. Garcia and Morgan went to the left side of the bed, where Garcia let her tears run openly down her face. JJ and Hotch stood at the foot of the bed, looking on sadly.

The room was silent. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. It broke Dave’s heart to see her like this but he couldn’t look away. The slight rise and fall of her chest meant she was still here, they hadn’t been too late.

A gentle knock on the door pulled them all back to reality.

“Sorry agents but I’m going to have to ask you to leave now. You can come back at 10 am when visiting hours begin.” Hotch nodded.

“We’ll be out in a moment.” She left them alone again. Dave reluctantly stepped away from Emily’s side to allow Hotch to next to her. He didn’t hear anything that he or anyone else said. After they each spoke a few words to her, they gathered near the door.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hotch asked the older profiler.

“Yeah…just pretty worn out,” Dave said glancing back at Emily.

“Call us if anything changes or you need anything.”

“I will Aaron. Could you be sure and grab my go bad in the morning?”

“Of course.” The two men shared a brief hug before Hotch left the room. Everyone gave Dave a gently hug as they passed by him to leave until only Ashley remained. Reid was in the doorway waiting for her.

“I’ll be out in a sec Spencer,” he nodded, realising the two needed a moment alone. When they were alone, Ashley wrapped her arms around Dave’s neck, “try and get some rest.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“You too kiddo,” she gave him a small smile before moving towards the door. She stopped when he started speaking again, “we wouldn’t have gotten to her in time if it wasn’t for you.” She turned back to him.

“I’m glad I could help, “ she moved back to him and kissed his cheek, “it’s not often in life that we get second chances. Don’t waste it.”

“When did you get so smart?” He asked teasing her.

“I met this FBI agent that showed me what a real father should be like. He helped give me a family again…a second chance.” He looked at her.

“You know I never had a daughter but if I did I would want her to be just like you.” She smiled.

“Goodnight Dave…dad,” he looked up quickly and grinned as she left.

“Goodnight kiddo,” he whispered, making mental note to have his lawyer look into adult adoption. You never know when that information could come in handy.

He turned back to Emily with a sigh. He went over to the big armchair and pulled it as close to the right side of the bed as possible. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. He stood beside her a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Do you know how hard it is to be both bursting with pride and rage at someone?” He asked letting his fingertips brush along her bruised jaw, I swear to God Emily Prentiss, if you ever pull a stunt like this ever again, I’m going to personally set fire to your entire shoe collection,” he sighed, “just wake up soon so you can give me some snarky response to my bitching. I can be mad at you later, right now I just want you to tell me you’re okay,” he moved to sit in the armchair and took her hand in his own, “there are so many things that I want…that I need to say to you. It’s crazy that, even in this job where we see the worst of humanity, we take our time on earth for granted. Ashley’s right, it’s not often we get second chances, but I think our little family all got one today,” he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before leaning back in the chair, her hand still firmly in his grip.

He watched her for a while, his eyes growing heavy. The past few days were finally starting to catch up with him. He allowed himself to finally relax and be lulled to sleep by the sound of her gentle breathing.

A half an hour later, the nurse came in to check Emily’s vitals. She smiled when she saw Dave sound asleep, Emily’s hand in his. She quickly and quietly did her checks before going to the cabinet and grabbing a blanket. She draped it over the sleeping man. He didn’t stir at all. She looked over the pair a moment before leaving a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part to the night in the hospital. I didn't originally plan to go beyond this but if anyone is interested. Some future one-shots may be possible. Let me know what you all think!

Emily’s eye began to flutter, the cloud around her finally starting to lift. All around her she heard beeping. Her head hurt and her body ached, the dull pain around her abdomen was causing her the most serious discomfort. She tried her best to remain common as she attempted to focus her vision and take in her surroundings in the dimly lit room.

A hospital…why was she in a hospital? Doyle. Where was Doyle? Where was the team? Panic began to set in when she felt something gripping her right hand. She looked over quickly, causing her head to spin. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe before opening her eyes again. When she opened them, she began to relax immediately.Dave was asleep in the chair next to her, a blanket draped over him. She looked down and saw that it was his hand that held hers tightly.

“Dave…,” she called, voice rough. He twitched but didn’t wake. He looked exhausted. She felt guilty, the poor man probably hadn’t slept properly in days and not he was sleeping an a very uncomfortable looking chair, “Dave…,” she called a little louder. His eyes suddenly flew open. He was nearly panting when he met her eyes.

“Emily? Oh, thank God.” He moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, her hand now in his lap, “how do you feel?”

“Like I got stabbed by a table leg,” she retorted with a slight chuckle that hurt like hell, “okay laughing is out,” she said wincing, “what the hell happened?”

“We got to you just in time and SWAt got Doyle. Derek confirmed it, Ian Doyle is dead.” Emily pushed out a breath. It felt like a ghost has finally be laid to rest.

“How pissed is the team?” He smiled, of course, she would ask something like that.

“Pretty pissed but also relieved. We almost lost you, cara.” He reached out at tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, “I can’t speak for everyone but I am damn proud of you…what you did for that little boy…”

“You know about Declan?” He nodded and she sighed, “I’m sorry about all of this Dave. I put you all in terrible danger.”

“You put yourself in terrible danger trying to protect us. I’m still not happy that you thought you could run and we wouldn’t follow but you’re alive and the team is together.”

“Where are they?”

“The hotel. The doctor would only let one of us stay since you came out of surgery after visiting hours. They all came in to see you before they left and they will all be back in the morning.

“Why didn’t you go with them? No offence but I’m the one that got stabbed and you might actually look worse than me. Sleeping in that chair can’t be good for your back.” He glared at her.

“You’re out of your mind if you think that I would leave you here alone,” he brought her hand up slowly to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“Dave…,” she nearly whispered. Suddenly neither of them really knew what to say. Finally, she looked up at him, “hold me?” He looked up meeting her eyes before looking down uncertainly at the small hospital bed, “David Rossi, I swear if you don’t get in this bed, I will personally set fire to _your_ show collection. He laughed.

“You heard that?”

“It was like being a dream but I’m glad to know you actually said it.” He smiled and stood up. He unbuttoned his shirt and laid it in the chair before kicking off his boots. She carefully moved as far to the left side of the bed as she comfortably could. He climbed in beside her, lying on his side, chin resting on her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, careful of her wounds.

“Is this okay?” He asked softly. She nodded and gripped his arm tightly.

“Thank you for not giving up on me…,” the statement hung in the air for a few moments before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Never.”

After a few minutes of silence, he was snoring softly in her ear. For the first time in months, Emily felt totally safe and at peace.

A moment later, the door opened and the nurse stepped in.

“Oh Agent Prentiss, you’re awake,” the nurse said happily seeing her, “I’m Jess, the floor nurse.”

“Hi, you can just call me Emily. Please don’t wake him, he just fell back asleep and he needs the rest.” Jess smiled.

“He’s been here a while.”

“What time was a brought it?”

“Uh about 8. He was with you when the ambulance came in. You were in surgery until about 1 am and I brought your team back about 1:45.”

“What time is it now? The nurse looked at her watch.

“20 til 6. How are you feeling?”

“I’m sore but the pain isn’t too bad. Mostly I’m just tired.”

“That’s totally normal. If the pain becomes too much please call for us. Your surgeon Dr. Adler, will be back around 11 to check in with you.”

“Thank you Jess.”

“No problem. Is there anything I can get you?”

“I’m okay but could you…would you mind covering him up?”

“Not at all,” she said with a smile, grabbing the blanket and draping it over the sleeping man, “I hope it’s okay to say but I think he loves you very much.” Emily looked over at the older man’s sleeping face before she nodded.

“I love him but we’ve never talked about it.”

“Well, you got pretty lucky. Not often that you get a second chance, maybe it’s time to have that talk,” the nurse offered gently. A part of Emily wanted to run for the hills, she had never been good with feelings or commitment but the other part wanted to stay in David Rossi’s arms forever.

“You might just be right,” Emily said looking up at the young nurse.

“Let me know if there is anything else you need,” she said with a smile before leaving quietly. Emily looked over at Dave again.

“Sweet dreams, caro,” she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. A moment later she joined him in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
